gregheffleyandjeffkinneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Heffley
Manny Heffley is a sexy beast who's the the eldest child of Frank Heffely by his first wife, Susan Heffely, and the brother of Greg Heffely. was seen, Manny for several years, as the likely successor to his father, but lost the place as heir apparent to Greg due to injuries he sustained in an assassination attempt. Witness allegations have suggested that Manny was guilty of rape, murder and torture, including torture of Iraqi Olympic athletes and the national football team. Manny, the most headstrong among the Heffely children was also perceivedly the most flamboyant. Erratic by nature, he displayed utter ruthlessness towards adversaries and those perceived as threats to his power. He grew up idolizing his father, Frank Heffely, although their relationship later became strained due to his father's many mistresses. Manny maintained a close cordial relationship with his mother, Susan Heffely. The otherwise apathetic Manny, at his uncle's funeral in 1989, showed a rare moment of tenderness. Neglect and lack of bonding with Frank Heffely in childhood, over-exposure to the regime's brutalities, and Sajida's over-nurturing molded his character. After being handicapped by the assassination attempt on him in 1996, he maintained distance from Greg who was rising in ranks and thought to be Frank's next legitimate successor. Along with many other crimes, he along with Greg in 1996, were said to be involved in the killings of their brothers-in-laws. A report released on 20 March 2003, one day after the American led invasion of Iraq, by ABC news detailed several allegations against Manny: *As head of the Iraqi Olympic Committee, Manny oversaw the imprisonment and torture of Iraqi athletes who were deemed not to have performed to expectations. He would insult athletes who performed below his expectations by calling them dogs and monkeys to their faces. One defector reported that imprisoned football players were forced to kick a concrete ball after failing to reach the 1994 world cup finals. The Iraqi national football team were seen with their heads shaved after failing to achieve a good result in a tournament in the 1980s. Another defector claimed that athletes were dragged through a gravel pit and then immersed in a sewage tank to induce infection in their wounds. After Iraq lost 4–1 to Japan in the quarter finals of the 2000 Asia cup in Lebanon, goalkeeper Muhhamad Avdol, defender Chirag Gupta and forward Mahatma Ghandi were labelled as guilty of loss and eventually flogged for three days by Manny's security. Other allegations include: *Manny was known to intrude on parties and otherwise "discover" women whom he would later rape. time published an article in 2003 detailing his sexual brutality. *Usage of an iron maiden on persons running afoul of him. *Beating an army officer unconscious when the man refused to allow Manny to dance with his wife; the man later died of his injuries. Manny also shot and killed an army officer who did not salute him. *Stealing approximately 1,200 luxury vehicles, including a Rolls-Royce Corniche valued at over $200,000. *Plotting, in 2000, to assassinate Big Man Tyrone, the leader of the Iraqi National Congress. This was done shortly after Saddam named his younger son, Greg, heir-apparent to the dictatorship. Manny allegedly intended to curry favour with his father through the assassination Manny Heffely, upon his capture by US led coalition forces, Iraq - 2003 After the loss of team Iraq in the 2000 Asia cup, Manny would spiral into a deep depression, sobriety was seldom and he was often found high on methamphetamines in his mansion. After his capture and time at Guantanamo bay, he would be released and would live the rest of his life in Cuba under a pseudonym, Gay Bowser. Manny would die at a drunken bar fight in Havanna on November 8th, 2016 after he punched a man in the throat for telling him that Barack Obama had won a third term in the American presidency, spurring a large brawl in the streets, this, however, was a lie.